levellersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Constitution of the Levellers
The Constitution of the Levellers The Constitution is the highest source of law and order in the Levellers. It was written by Calibert and Bovido Has, with grammatical assistance from The Libirachi Empire. The Constitution dictates government policy on a day to day basis. The Constitution: PREAMBLE The Levellers stands to preserve democracy, freedom of speech and the right to live free from tyranny. We will always stand to preserve these rights, no matter what the cost may be, we will welcome all who wish to join no matter what their past maybe for the problems of their past is theirs but the problems of their future are our privilege. We shall not judge anyone based on race, creed or sexuality. This constitution will forever stand as a reminder of all of the laws that belong to the Levellers. CHAPTER ONE - BASIC RIGHTS ARTICLE ONE - CITIZENSHIP This charter defines a nation as a citizen of the Levellers if at least one of the following is true: # Is a native. # Is a founder member of the region. # Is a nation that was recruited by a citizen of the Levellers. # Is a nation that was given honorary citizenship by the Lord Protector or parliamentary decree. The status of citizen of the Levellers is revoked if at least one of the following is true: # Is not a native. # Is a nation was accused and found guilty of a MAJOR crime against the region (Spying, treason, etc). # Is a nation that has lost the status of honorary citizen. ARTICLE TWO - CIVIL RIGHTS We hold all the rights below to be forever true, and the Levellers demands of all it's citizens that they will stand to preserve all the rights that are found below. # All nations hold the right to reside in this region. # All citizens of the Levellers hold the right to define their form of government without fear. # All citizens of the Levellers hold the right to equality. # All citizens of the Levellers hold the right to safety and protection. # All citizens of the Levellers hold the right to participate in RP. ARTICLE THREE - POLITICAL RIGHTS # All citizens hold the right to a free democracy. # All citizens of the Levellers hold the right to unlimited freedom of speech. # All citizens of the Levellers hold the right to create and administrate a political party regardless of their ideology. # All citizens of the Levellers hold the right to join a political party. # All citizens of the Levellers hold the right to run for an office regardless of their political ideology. # All citizens of the Levellers hold the right to question their government. ARTICLE FOUR - LEGAL RIGHTS # All citizens hold the right to a fair trial. # All citizens of the Levellers hold the right to name a legal assessor for their defense if they are being accused of a crime. # All citizens of the Levellers hold the right to a last regional poll to name their sentence. CHAPTER TWO - GOVERNMENT STRUCTURE ARTICLE ONE - CENTRAL GOVERNMENT AND PARLIMENT The central government of the Levellers is conformed by an Elected Lord Protector, a Vice-lord Protector. The Parliament will be conformed by 4 Members of the Parliament ARTICLE TWO - POWERS AND RESPONSIBILITIES OF THE LORD PROTECTOR # The Lord Protector of the Levellers is the main leader of the region, his main duty is to represent the interests and preoccupations of the citizens and send proposals to the parliament # The Lord Protector excises the right to enact executive orders, that may only be vetoed if all of the parliament agree to veto it # The Lord Protector is head of state and as such has the final say on a divided poll, however, if the Vicelord Protector and the parliament agree they can override the decisions of the Lord Protector. # The Lord Protector is subject to elections every 4 months with the possibility of being reelected once, a former Lord Protector needs to wait for another four mandates to run again for any office. # If the Lord Protector resigns or gets expelled from his office, the Vicelord Protector will become Interim Lord Protector and elections for this position have to be carried out immediately. # The Lord Protector holds all admin powers. ARTICLE THREE - POWERS AND RESPONSIBILITIES OF THE VICELORD PROTECTOR # The Vicelord Protector of the Levellers is the second main leader of the region, his main duty is to assist the Lord Protector in state affairs. # The Vicelord Protector cannot be dismissed from his office, however, if the Vicelord Protector resigns or gets expelled from the region, the Lord Protector may name a nation of his choose to be the next Vicelord Protector. # The Vicelord Protector is the nation with the second majority in the Lord Protectorial elections. ARTICLE FIVE - POWERS AND RESPONSIBILITIES OF THE PARLIMENT # The Members of the Parliament are elected representatives of the region, his main duty is to pass laws that have importance for the citizens. # With a majority and Lord Protectorial approval, they can pass a new law, although Lord Protectorial approval is not required if the parliament is unanimous # The members of the parliament powers are as follows: Border control, polls, communications and appearance # MPs are subject to re-election ever 3 months and can be re-elected indefinitely. # If an MP resigns or gets expelled from his office, the Lord Protector may name an interim MP and elections for this position have to be carried out immediately. # If any nation is trying to undo or undermine the principles of our democracy, they shall be spited as the parliament deems fit. (THIS POINT WILL ONLY BE APPLIED IN CASES OF INTERNAL SECURITY) ARTICLE SIX - POWERS AND RESPONSIBILITIES OF THE WA DELEGATE # The WA Delegate is the only official diplomatic officer of the Levellers, his main duty is to represent the state in the WA and other regions. # The WA Delegate is subject to elections every 5 months and can be re-elected twice. # In order to run for the office of WA Delegate the nation has to be part of the WA, if WA Delegate resigns or gets expelled from the WA, elections for this position has to be carried out immediately. # The WA Delegate will hold border control and embassy powers. ARTICLE SEVEN - ROLE OF PARTIES It is important to remember you are voting for a person, not a party. An elected official can leave their party at any time, however, this is not to say that the party they've left can't respond by calling an election or barring them from the party. The political parties in the region have the mission of: # Represent the citizen's political ideas. # Ensure the protection of democracy. # Dialogue with other parties to foment a peaceful democracy. # Inform of their view of state administration. CHAPTER THREE - INTERNAL SECURITY ARTICLE ONE - SECURITY AND PUNISHMENT WAR DECLARATIONS: The Levellers must always be secure, no matter the cost. In the case a region has become hostile the Lord Protector and the government may consider a military response, which needs to be ratified by the parliament and then the citizens by a poll, in the case that the region is being invaded, the Lord Protector may put forward a motion to have special powers, however, both Lord Protector and parliament need to reach an agreement on which this powers will be, if consensus is not reached then the motion will be automatically dismissed in 6 hours. STATES OF EMERGENCY: In the case that the region is being threatened by an external or internal menace, any member of the government may declare a state of emergency, in this scenario, the region will be protected by password and any elections will be suspended, this state has a maximum duration of 2 weeks and can by prolonged twice but only if the parliament and the Lord Protector agree, if a state of emergency has come to an end, other SOE cannot be executed in a month. ARTICLE TWO - CRIMES MAJOR CRIMES: This charter defines the following offenses as major crimes against the region: # Spying. # Treason. # Electoral fraud. # Defy the Constitution. # Plot against an elected government. In any of these cases, the involved nations may lose their citizenship, and be permanently banned. MINOR CRIMES: This charter defines the following offenses as minor crimes against the region: # Trolling. # Disrespect another citizen. # RP Cheating. # Chat abuse In any of these cases, the involved nations may be warned, if any nation has 3 warnings then a 2 days ban will take place, is this situation continues then it will be considered a major crime. CHAPTER FOUR - TRIALS AND LEGAL PROCEDURES ARTICLE ONE - TRIALS A trial is a legal procedure in which a nation accused of a crime claim their innocence, therefore a fair tribunal will decide his sentence. The tribunal is composed by: # A nation designated by the government. # A nation elected by the region (via poll). # A nation chosen by the accused nation. ARTICLE TWO - SENTENCES The tribunal can enact these sentences to guilty nations: # A permanent ban. # A week ban. # A two-week ban. # A warning. The tribunal will hear ALL ARGUMENTS before taking a decision. CHAPTER FIVE - ANTI-DICTATORIAL POLICY AND POLITICAL TRIALS ARTICLE ONE - ANTI-DICTATORIAL POLICY In order to keep our democracy free, the state will enact the ANTI-DICTATORIAL POLICY,in which a nation with office will be permanently supervised by the citizens, therefore a member of the government or parliament can be accused of: # Corruption. # Illegal removal of an elected officer. # Illegally modify an office. # Illegally pass legislation. # Remove a trial poll. # A warning. In any of these cases, the involved nation will be removed from office and banned, in exile, a political trial will take place. ARTICLE TWO - POLITICAL TRIALS A political trial is a process in which a former officer is being accused of breaking the anti-dictatorial policy, this legal procedure is different to a common trial because there is not a tribunal, instead, the whole region will vote on the sentence, which may be: # A permanent ban. # A three-week ban. # A prohibition from serving in office. # A removal from office. CHAPTER SIX - MODIFICATION OF THIS CONSTITUTION This charter may be modified if both government and parliament agree with that, and then all changes must be ratified by a regional poll. Category:Government